Quand on a que l'amour
by Miliune
Summary: Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter s'aiment. C'est un fait. Et si ils pouvaient convaincre le monde entier ils le feraient. Chacun à sa manière. UA, DRARRY. deathfic (T T) Pride month


Bonjour, bonjour !

Hier c'était la gay pride. Donc cet OS est consacré au mois de la fierté et je suis en retard d'un jour. Mais le cœur y est.

Je ne vais pas bavasser longtemps. Je dirais juste qu'avec le temps on fait des progrés, que les choses ne sont pas acquises mais qu'à certains moments c'était pire. Pourtant il reste tellement à faire.

Donc un immense cœur sur la grande très grande communauté LGBT, binaire, non binaire, pan, poly, drag, asexué, câlineur en tout genre ou même sans genre tout court.

Merci à **Titou Ddouh** qui a corrigé cette histoire de façon éclair et efficace même avec le délai foireux que je lui ai donné et mon énorme faute temporelle X).

Cette histoire est bourré d'anachronisme musicale.

 **QUAND ON A QUE L'AMOUR**

 **Hôpital Royal de Chelsea, Londres.**

 **12 avril 1939**

La première chose qu'il vit en levant la tête fut la foule de soldats qui se pressait contre les grilles de l'entrée. Ils étaient rangés en une file presque rigide mais il pouvait voir que certains d'entre eux riaient.

\- C'est d'eux que l'on doit s'occuper ?

\- Oui. Regarde-les : on ne dirait même pas qu'ils savent en quoi consiste leur travail. Estime-toi heureux, Malfoy, tu as de la chance d'avoir un paternel qui peut protéger tes arrières !

\- Insinuez-vous que je ne dois ce poste qu'aux messes basses de mon père et non à mon talent ?

L'homme qui se nommait Malfoy étira ses lèvres fines en un sourire narquois. L'autre homme préféra ne pas répondre. Il savait que le jeune prodige n'était pas là uniquement parce que son père avait le bras long.

En silence, ils longèrent la queue de soldats sans même leur jeter un regard avant de pénétrer les portes réservées au personnel.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour_ _  
À s'offrir en partage_

Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et il était sûr que cet empaffé de Flint avait fait exprès de lui confier les notes plutôt que les examens. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'ils faisaient défiler chaque soldat avec des questions d'une véritable futilité. Surtout quand ces derniers, en bons élèves, amenaient leur dossier.

Flint pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait : son père était sûrement capable de faire beaucoup mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'atterrir dans un hôpital militaire pour une année en tant que résidant.

La seule chose positive était qu'au moins, ici, il y avait de quoi se rincer l'œil...

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé au départ quand les hommes avaient commencé à défiler torse nu, mais ils étaient tous tellement insipides... Si Draco cherchait un partenaire pour discuter, c'était peine perdue. Il avait fini par faire taire ses idées indécentes. Il suffisait qu'il pense au visage de son père et aux mots _déshérité_ et _aberration_ pour perdre toute envie de pousser plus loin ses observations. Apprécier les hommes d'une autre façon que purement amicale n'était pas normal.

Draco Lucius Malfoy en était encore à étouffer toute envie abjecte que lui dictait son instinct quand la voix de Flint le tira de ses sombres pensées.

La voix de Flint et la personne qui entra.

Enfin, plus la personne que la voix.

\- Nom ?

\- Harry James Potter.

Draco oublia durant une petite seconde qu'il devait écrire quelque chose. Une seconde qui lui parut être une éternité...

… Une éternité entière à planter son regard dans des yeux d'un vert si intense qu'il se demanda même si le jeune homme avait posé une quelconque peinture fluorescente dessus... Ou bien divaguait-il totalement ?

… Une éternité pendant laquelle ce même jeune homme lui rendit son sourire, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Draco aurait du répondre. Un bref haussement de sourcils, secouer la tête, détourner le regard de façon ennuyée... Quelque chose, peu importait. Mais il en fut incapable, il se contenta de soutenir le regard du soldat. Et Flint poursuivit son questionnaire.

\- Date de naissance et âge ?

\- 31 juillet 1917, 22 ans.

\- Vous répondez à l'appel ?

\- Non, monsieur, je suis soldat.

Pour la première fois, Draco abandonna les yeux d'Harry Potter pour se concentrer sur le reste. L'homme avait, en plus de ces deux billes vertes, des cils longs et noirs couvant son regard émeraude. Son visage avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire tourner la tête.

Il était à l'opposé de lui : une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres pleines, des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens... Et sa peau avait la couleur du miel.

\- D'accord, retirez votre haut et mettez-vous là.

Draco n'en perdit pas une miette et il avait conscience que Potter suivait son regard. Il savait que son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Il avait passé des années à se fixer dans le miroir pour s'assurer qu'aucune émotion ne pouvait traverser son visage.

Pourtant, il était persuadé, certain, même, que Potter lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ôta sa chemise de la plus sensuelle des manières. Sûrement pour ça aussi qu'il fit rouler ses épaules comme pour se débarrasser d'un nœud probablement inexistant.

Flint se fichait totalement de ce qu'il se passait.

Mais il se passait quelque chose.

Harry Potter se laissa mesurer et Draco Malfoy redessina des yeux la courbure de son torse, son ventre plat, la toison de poil brune qui couvrait son sternum pour disparaître et revenir en dessous de son nombril. Potter mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt, ils faisaient donc la même taille. Mais il pesait plus que lui. Rien qui ne se voyait réellement. Sûrement ses épaules carrées et le fait que c'était un homme qui s'entretenait.

Malfoy regardait Potter et Potter regardait Malfoy.

Il se passait vraiment quelque chose.

Le genre d'histoire qu'on peut lire dans les romans, pensa Draco. Le genre d'histoire dont s'abreuve Pansy Parkinson. Le genre d'histoire que n'ont pas connu ses parents. Le genre d'histoire qui implique d'avoir les mains moites. De sentir que tout son corps se tend uniquement parce qu'une personne se trouve dans la même pièce que vous. Pas juste une personne.

 _La_ personne.

Et ce sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres... Un sourire presque moqueur. Un sourire qu'il aurait pu arborer lui aussi. Qu'il arborait, en vérité, mais pas de la même manière. Chez lui, il savait que ça le rendait arrogant et antipathique au premier regard. Chez Potter, ça donnait juste envie que ce sourire s'étire plus pour se transformer en rire.

\- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Je vois… Que votre vue est mauvaise.

\- Je porte des lunettes.

\- Vous ne les avez pas maintenant ?

\- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, c'est marqué dans mon dossier. Je vous vois parfaitement. Je distingue mal les choses qui sont sous mon nez.

\- C'est ça.

Potter haussa les épaules.

\- De toute façon, c'est juste une visite de routine. Ça pose un problème ?

Draco sourit. Potter se moquait ouvertement de Flint.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, monsieur Potter.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez au front ?

Draco ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé. Il ne le comprit que lorsque Flint se tourna vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Il était clair qu'il voulait écourter l'échange mais Draco voulait le prolonger.

Pour une nouvelle éternité.

Alors, Potter, pour le remercier, fit le geste le plus délicieux au monde. Si Draco ne le recroisait pas, il savait qu'il se souviendrait de ça : Harry Potter, glissant sa main dans ses épais cheveux noirs, les ramenant en arrière pour découvrir son front et lui offrir un soupir exaspéré.

\- Juste un accident.

Et ce fut tout.

Harry Potter prit la porte et disparut.

 _Au jour du grand voyage_ _  
Qu'est notre grand amour_

Ronald Weasley observa son ami tirer une dernière bouffée sur la cigarette qu'il avait roulée.

\- Cette chose va te tuer.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Je suis immortel.

Harry lui décocha un de ses sourires enjôleurs et Ronald ne put que lui répondre en riant doucement.

\- Dis moi plutôt ce qu'on fait encore devant cet hôpital ?

\- Tu pouvais rentrer, je t'ai dit de rentrer.

Ronald secoua la tête.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question mais je crois que je connais la réponse.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Harry, on a passé le même examen. Je l'ai vu aussi.

Son ami prit un air choqué.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un homme marié ?

\- Et moi, devrais-je te mettre en garde ? Ce genre de type… Le blond, c'est ça ?

Harry lança son mégot au loin d'une pichenette. Il observa l'édifice hospitalier, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Le blond, répéta-t-il. Tu trouves que ses cheveux étaient blonds ? On aurait dit des fils d'argent.

\- Le revoilà, _le romantique_. Oui, le blond. C'est un fils à papa, Harry. Typiquement le style que tu évites : coincé, hautain, qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez d'aristo. Tu as vu sa chevalière ?!

\- On ne devrait pas parler de mes goûts, Ron. Ce pauvre fils à papa doit être en passe d'épouser une fille à papa et d'être triste pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Et donc ? Tu te dévoues pour égayer sa nuit ?

\- Tu préfères le faire à ma place ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Je serai là pour t'offrir un verre quand il t'aura proprement snobé.

\- Tu me sous-estimes ?

\- Non. Mais je l'estime lui à sa juste valeur et ça ne vaut pas grand-chose.

Harry se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire et Ronald savait qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de lui.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Au cancan. C'est ton pub favori, non ?

\- Tu es un frère, Ron.

\- Je sais.

Ronald secoua la main avant de tourner le dos à Harry.

Le brun fouilla tranquillement dans sa poche, cherchant une nouvelle sèche qu'il porta rapidement à ses lèvres. Normalement, il n'en fumait jamais deux à la suite. Normalement, il ne fumait que parce qu'il était stressé et c'était rare... Mais c'était rare aussi d'avoir le cœur qui s'emballe pour un inconnu. Parce qu'habituellement, son cœur ne s'emballait pas. Pour personne.

Ron avait raison : c'était loin de ce qu'il fréquentait. Des inconnus sans visage. Des hommes avec la peur au ventre. Celle de se faire coincer, de se faire prendre. Des hommes qui s'inquiètent plus d'un regard que du plaisir lui-même.

Des hommes qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils font, ni qui ils sont.

Et le blond, _ce blond…_

Lui, il le sait. Il sait qui il est et il sait ce qui l'attend. Et si Harry le sait si bien, c'est parce qu'il est pareil. Et s'il reste, c'est pour savoir s'ils le sont vraiment… Pareils.

Et malgré tout ce que dit Ron, Harry l'aurait remarqué, peu importe l'endroit. Il l'aurait vu. Il aurait vu cet homme au visage en pointe, aux lèvres fines, aux yeux gris, semblables au ciel de Londres. Il aurait vu cet homme mince et élégant. Il l'aurait regardé marcher, traversant la foule sans même être bousculé, la tête haute et ne remarquant personne.

Mais il l'aurait remarqué, lui. Il l'aurait regardé et il lui aurait souri de la même façon qui lui avait souri dans ce cabinet.

Arrogant, pensa Harry. Mais une arrogance qui lui plaisait. Alors il resta là et alluma une deuxième cigarette, qui mourut presque aussitôt à ses pieds, s'échappant de ses doigts tremblant : le blond venait de sortir, entouré d'hommes comme lui. Seulement il était le seul dont le costume tirait sur le bleu quand tous les autres étaient marrons et sans goût.

Harry décida de ne pas s'approcher. Il décida que regarder était suffisant. Il décida qu'il n'irait pas.

Jusqu'à ce que le blond se tourne vers lui et s'arrête.

Le brun le vit échanger quelques mots avec un autre homme avant de s'avancer dans sa direction. Harry en fit de même.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour_ _  
Mon amour toi et moi_

Ils marchaient tous les deux. L'un en face de l'autre, sans se presser, à une allure normale. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard.

\- Harry James Potter…

\- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Il ne s'était pas embarrassé d'un sourire. Il s'était présenté mécaniquement, comme s'il parlait à une quelconque connaissance dont il aurait oublié le visage la minute suivante. Mais il sentait de nouveau la moiteur de ses mains.

\- Alors, monsieur Malfoy…

\- Draco.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est Draco. Monsieur Malfoy, c'est mon père.

\- Bien. Je ne recommencerai pas.

Harry avait retrouvé son sourire, de même que Draco. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis le brun reprit la parole :

\- Il y a un bar.

\- Sûrement, répondit Draco avec emphase.

\- On peut y boire.

\- C'est l'idée.

\- Et danser.

Draco Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

\- Restons sérieux.

Harry rigola.

\- Je ne sais pas, Draco. Je ne sais pas si je peux rester sérieux.

\- C'est décevant. Je m'attendais à un peu plus de retenue.

\- Vous allez faire demi-tour ?

\- Vous me suivez si je le fais ?

Harry cessa de sourire, Draco sentit tout l'oxygène disparaître. Son corps entier était de nouveau tendu. Il avait l'impression que dehors était une pièce étroite et qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Et c'était bon.

\- Oui, je vous suis.

 _Pour qu'éclatent de joie_ _  
Chaque heure et chaque jour_

Le cancan était un pub Français au cœur de Londres. Draco ne l'aurait jamais trouvé s'il était parti à sa recherche de lui-même.

Il avait une piètre idée de la France. Des français aussi. De leurs esprits chauvins, de leur ego mal-placé. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Harry.

Cependant, malgré tous les efforts du bar pour servir de la boisson française, on ne retirait pas aux anglais leurs préférences. Draco fut donc satisfait de voir un verre de Gin atterrir sous ses yeux.

\- C'est la maison qui régale.

\- C'est ce que gagnent les habitués ?

\- Lorsqu'ils amènent une nouvelle tête. Ils espèrent vous revoir.

\- Tout le monde espère une telle chose.

\- Vous revoir ?

Draco se contenta de lui adresser un sourire énigmatique en guise de réponse.

\- Donc vous êtes vraiment ce que vous semblez être.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Imbu de vous-même.

Le blond fit glisser son pouce sur le rebord du verre.

\- C'est comme ça que vous me voyez ?

\- Dites-moi si je me trompe, rétorqua Harry. Vous êtes bien né. Vous avez de l'argent, vous avez des relations et un métier qui est plus qu'apprécié.

\- Ce qui fait de nous des êtres totalement opposés. Vous êtes sans le sous, vous n'avez aucune relation si ce n'est de possiblement connaître le patron d'un pub perdu de Whitechapel, et vous êtes soldat.

\- J'entends beaucoup de mépris dans le mot « soldat ». Vous trouvez inconcevable qu'on puisse choisir ce genre de métier. Vous avez choisi de ne pas vous battre, j'ai choisi de le faire.

Ils se toisèrent tous les deux du regard. Le visage fermé, jugeant l'autre de la pire des manières. Sans même se connaître, ils savaient déjà ce que l'autre était dans les grandes lignes.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi, fit doucement Draco.

Si doucement qu'il avait cru que sa phrase s'était perdue entre le bruit des rires des buveurs et la musique qui s'exprimait en français.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix non plus.

Harry fit tourner sa choppe entre ses doigts.

\- Je ne suis pas médecin par conviction.

\- Je suis soldat par conviction.

\- On est voué à ne pas faire partie du même monde, souffla Draco.

Harry rit.

\- Pourtant, on se tient au même endroit. On écoute la même musique et on respire la même puanteur, en ce moment.

\- Il y autre chose, non ?

\- Bien sûr. Vous finissez votre verre et vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

\- Je pensais le faire. J'ai une question, avant.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Harry se perdit dans la contemplation du visage presque sévère de Draco Malfoy. Ça pouvait être un piège. Il pouvait être testé. Et après ça…. Après, on le congédiait. Et ensuite quoi ? La prison. Mais pour Malfoy, c'était une autre histoire. Un exil forcé, un père qui étoufferait l'affaire. Il s'en sortirait avec la peur au ventre et l'envie de ne plus rien tenter.

Combien d'entre eux étaient-ils ? A ne jamais rien tenter ?

Alors, juste une fois..., pensa Harry.

\- Que vous restiez.

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira alors du plus tendre des sourires.

 **XxX**

Ronald Weasley joua des coudes et poussa les danseurs survoltés. Derrière lui, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, épais et partant dans tous les sens, le suivait en tenant sa chemise du bout des doigts.

Il distingua la table éloignée ou deux hommes avaient l'air perdu dans leur monde, discutant sans se soucier du bruit qui les entourait. Ronald hésita un instant et la jeune femme se cogna contre son dos.

\- Ron ?

\- Oh, désolé.

Il se remit en marche, les deux choppes de bière à la main. Mais le sentiment de déranger se fit plus grand encore quand il vit Harry éclater de rire. Il pensait toujours que le blond ne devait pas être ici. Il imaginait déjà Harry se faire embarquer au petit matin.

Ronald posa les deux choppes un peu violemment sur la table, faisant sursauter le blond dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Harry se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui, il souriait encore, parfaitement détendu.

\- Tu es arrivé quand ?

\- Il y a une demi-heure, lui dit le brun. Salut 'Mione.

La jeune femme poussa Ron et alla enlacer Harry.

\- Salut, Harry. Tu nous présentes ?

\- Bien sûr. Draco Malfoy, voici Ron et Hermione Granger.

Draco observa le couple avant de s'arrêter sur Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier le regardait durement.

\- Je vous connais, vous êtes soldat aussi.

\- Non, tu ne me connais pas. Mais oui.

\- Ron, souffla Hermione, sois plus poli.

Le roux se contenta de grogner. Hermione s'installa à côté de Draco.

\- Alors Draco, comment as-tu rencontré Harry ?

\- J'ai assisté à son examen de routine.

\- Mais c'était aujourd'hui !

Elle jeta un bref regard à Ron qui ne répondit rien.

\- Tu es médecin ?

\- Oui.

Draco ne se formalisa pas du tutoiement rapide des jeunes mariés. Il était presque sûr que ça démangeait Harry de faire pareil. Mais il s'était retenu et Draco avait trouvé ça touchant.

\- Et toi ?

\- Hermione travaille à la chambre des communes. C'est le cerveau de notre trio, plaisanta Harry.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Harry, le gronda Hermione.

\- Harry a raison. C'est moi qui porterai notre enfant et Hermione ramènera l'argent à la maison.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire sous le regard choqué de Draco et l'air exaspéré d'Hermione.

\- Vous venez juste de vous marier !

\- Ron a épuisé beaucoup de carte mais il a fini par se faire avoir.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ron avala quelques gorgées de sa bière.

\- Si, cette femme est beaucoup trop bien pour moi. Je souhaite à tout le monde d'avoir une Hermione Granger comme femme. Mais pas touche, Malfoy, celle-ci c'est la mienne.

Hermione pouffa de rire.

\- Malfoy ? Malfoy comme Lord Malfoy ?

Draco se massa la nuque. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent mais il faisait vraiment chaud. Il regarda Harry dont la sueur avait plaqué ses cheveux noirs sur son front.

\- C'est mon père, oui.

\- Oh…

Ce « Oh » lui donna des frissons désagréables. Hermione Weasley devait connaître son père. Il allait sentir son regard outré peser sur lui. Il allait l'entendre dire qu'il n'était peut-être pas à sa place. Il allait l'entendre dire de ne pas trop s'approcher d'Harry, parce qu'il pourrait lui attirer des problèmes.

Mais au lieu de ça, elle se tourna vers Ronald.

\- Tu peux demander la clé à Dubois ?

\- Demander la clé ?! Il va me faire raquer !

\- Je vais payer, dit-elle. Demande lui.

\- On a qu'a demander à Harry de lui faire… Une faveur ?

Ronald se prit un coup de la part de sa femme et d'Harry. Draco décida de ne pas réagir. Mais il n'avait pas aimé ce qui avait été sous-entendu.

\- Bon sang, je plaisantais ! J'y vais, j'y vais ! Vous n'avez aucun humour.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de clé ? demanda Draco

\- L'accès au toit.

\- Qu'est ce que ça a de particulier ?

\- Tu verras bien.

 **XxX**

Ronald était revenu une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec en plus une bouteille de whisky. Draco suivit les trois amis sans même imaginer le pire. Il les écoutait parler, rire, plaisanter. Il aimait ce qui se dégageait d'eux.

Le roux les conduisit à un escalier étroit qui menait à une porte en bois. Il la poussa et fut le premier à sortir, suivi d'Hermione et d'Harry. Draco vint en dernier et Ron referma derrière lui. C'était juste une petite terrasse, assez grande pour eux quatre. Il y avait un banc et rien d'autre.

Mais ce que Draco remarqua, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas un seul vis-à-vis.

\- Vous êtes prêts à boire le pire whisky de votre vie ?

\- Toujours ! s'amusa Harry.

Ils burent et c'était mauvais. Mais Draco ne recracha pas son verre.

\- C'est du poison, Ronald.

\- Du poison qui va vite te faire tourner la tête.

\- Ressers-moi !

\- A vos ordres, mon commandant !

La bouteille descendit plus vite que ce qu'ils auraient pu croire mais plus aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait. Ils riaient tous aux histoires de Ronald, ponctuées par les interventions d'Harry qui remettait les choses dans leur contexte.

Hermione avait la main sur son cœur et Draco avait déboutonné le haut de sa chemise et jeté la veste de son costume. Puis Harry se leva d'un coup.

\- Debout ! s'exclama-t-il. Levez-vous !

Draco, plus en alerte, se leva d'un bond. Ron se redressa, l'oreille tendue et Hermione tangua un peu.

\- Quoi ? Quoi !?

Harry prit alors la main de Ron et l'amena contre lui.

\- Écoute !

Ron s'était laissé faire sous le regarda ahuri de Draco. Harry glissait sa main dans le dos du rouquin et prenait l'autre dans la sienne. Puis il commença à le faire danser et Ron se mit à sourire un peu bêtement. D'ici, ils entendaient la musique que passait le pub même si c'était de loin.

\- _La lune trop belle_ , chanta Harry, _pose un diadème sur tes cheveux roux*…_

Il lâcha Ron pour attraper rapidement Hermione et continuer à chanter.

 _\- La lune trop rousse de gloire éclabousse ton jupon plein de trous !_

Il fit tourner Hermione qui éclata de rire et s'empara de la taille de Draco

 _\- La lune trop pâle caresse l'opale de tes yeux blasés._

Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris. Ron avait pris sa femme dans ses bras et la fit tourner sans même se soucier un instant de son trouble. Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui et le regardait si chaudement qu'il ne put que l'enlacer à son tour.

\- _Les escaliers de la butte,_ murmura Harry contre son oreille dans un français à peine maîtrisé, _sont durs aux miséreux, les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux…_

Harry le fit tourner doucement et Draco eut envie de poser sa tête contre son épaule, de glisser ses doigts dans son dos. Il se contenta de suivre le mouvement d'Harry et de dévorer son visage des yeux. Il entendait le doux son de sa voix chanter contre son oreille.

Au dessus, les rires de Ron et Hermione étouffaient le chant que faisaient les lèvres du brun.

Il se passait quelque chose.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour_ _  
Pour vivre nos promesses_

Ils n'avaient pas échangé de baiser. Ils avaient dansé l'un contre l'autre et Harry avait senti que Draco ne ferait rien sous le regard de personne. Il ne le voulait pas non plus. Il voulait que ça reste entre eux, cette fois-ci.

Pour le moment.

Il avait une image nette et précise du visage qu'aurait fait Draco Malfoy s'il avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'amusaient tellement bien, pourquoi gâcher tout ça ? A la place, ils marchèrent tous les deux dans les rues tortueuses de Londres, sans Ron et Hermione qui voulaient profiter de leur nuit.

Comme eux, s'ils avaient pu. Qu'on les trouve allant bien ensemble, plutôt que d'être moqués ou attaqués.

\- Ils n'ont pas réagi.

\- Ils ne le feront pas.

C'était bizarre. A chaque fois que Draco parlait, Harry avait la sensation de connaître le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- J'ai grandi avec Ron. C'est mon frère. Sa famille sait tout de moi.

Draco s'arrêta de marcher et le fixa avec un air mauvais.

\- Mais comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- L'un des frères de Ron, Fred... Il a fait de la prison. Quelqu'un a vendu une des maisons dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il est resté enfermé deux ans. Quand il en est sorti… Il a mis fin à ses jours.

Le blond resta silencieux.

\- Ron ne juge personne. Il protège. Il soutient. Il est passé par là. Il ne ressent pas ce qu'on ressent, il ne le vit pas mais il sait. Et il a épousé une femme qui lui ressemble. Ron… Il ne veut que mon bonheur.

\- Tu aurais du le choisir, plaisanta Draco.

\- J'aurais bien aimé, rigola Harry.

Ils se remirent en marche. La nuit touchait presque à sa fin. Harry l'entendait parce que les oiseaux avaient commencé à chanter, même s'il faisait encore sombre.

\- On arrive chez moi.

Draco leva le nez sur l'immeuble qui avait l'air de tomber en ruines.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez en caserne ?

\- Seulement ceux qui ne sont pas sur Londres. On manque de place. Ça, c'est la seule chose que je peux m'offrir.

Il crut un instant que Draco allait lui dire que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'il ne monterait pas là-dedans. Que ses vêtements en prendraient un coup. Pourtant, il continua de fixer les pierres rêches de l'immeuble, sa porte en bois dont la couleur était grise pâle.

\- Tu vas me laisser sur le pas de ta porte ?

\- Non, monsieur, je suis un galant homme.

Harry grimpa les trois marches des perrons et ouvrit la porte. Il sentait à moitié les effets de l'alcool mauvais qu'il avait bu se dissiper. Maintenant, il avait une parfaite conscience de la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Ils grimpèrent des marches en pierre mal taillée, longèrent des murs froids, traversèrent un couloir dans le noir... Jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse Draco pénétrer chez lui.

 **XxX**

Le parquet était laqué et en parti recouvert d'un épais tapis frappé d'un blason à l'effigie d'un lion, entrelacé de lignes dorées.

Draco partit de là comme point de départ pour son observation. Il y avait une cheminée et au dessus d'elle, uniquement trois cadres photos. Au plafond pendait un lustre de petite facture. La seule fenêtre du salon était assez grande pour probablement éclairer toute la pièce. Un lit deux places faisait l'angle. Devant la cheminée, il y avait une petite table et deux gros fauteuils en cuir rouge. Draco n'avait pas besoin de voir la salle de bain. Il y trouverait sûrement la baignoire la plus miteuse qu'il connaîtrait.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait juste besoin du reste : de la petite bibliothèque au pied du lit, où s'entassaient des recueils de poème en français. Des affiches du Chat noir, de Joséphine Baker, de Toulouse Lautrec et d'Alphonse Mucha envahissaient les murs.

Un tourne disque trônait sur la seule table de l'appartement, appuyée près de la fenêtre. Sur l'une des deux chaises s'empilaient des vinyles et Draco s'en approcha.

\- Tu n'as que de la musique française ?

\- _Oui, monsieur._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'y ai vécu ?

\- Tu as vécu en France ?

Harry le dépassa pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Draco le vit retirer ses chaussures et le haut de sa veste.

\- Deux ans.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

\- Je n'avais plus de raison de rester là-bas.

\- Et tu avais des raisons de revenir ?

Draco retira sa veste à son tour et rejoignit Harry sur le lit. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne. Ou personne ne soulevait son intérêt mais il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur Harry : lui avait l'air d'avoir vécu milles vies. Il se sentait vide et inintéressant à ses cotés. Qu'était-il était, à part ce que l'on savait déjà de lui ?

\- Quelques unes. Tu es sorti de cette île ?

Draco ria doucement.

\- Jamais. Mère a une santé fragile et il ne fallait pas que je m'éloigne d'elle. J'ai fait tout ce qu'on m'a dit.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Es-tu satisfait ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question. Je pense être beaucoup plus chanceux que d'autres personnes et cette chance provient de quelques contraintes.

\- Mais tu n'as pas choisi.

\- Pas une seule fois.

\- Et maintenant ?

Le regard que lui lança Harry était si pur, si intense que son cœur se serra plus que de raison. Il y avait eu des personnes. Il y avait eu des hommes. Il avait apprécié des moments, il avait aimé des sensations.

Mais il n'avait pas choisi. C'était comme ça.

Mais cette fois, l'envie était plus grande que tout. De même que l'impatience.

 _Sans nulle autre richesse_ _  
Que d'y croire toujours_

Qui fit le premier mouvement ? Ils ne le surent pas. Ils se dirent en même temps qu'ils le voulaient tous les deux.

Et c'était exact.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact sans aucune douceur. La main de Draco Malfoy partit immédiatement dans les cheveux d'Harry Potter, ses cheveux qu'il avait pensés rêches et qui étaient finalement plus doux que la soie.

Les doigts d'Harry avaient attrapé le col de Draco pour le rapprocher de lui, mais le blond n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner. Il sentait que ses mains tremblaient contre le crâne du brun. Il sentait son souffle s'éreinter juste avec un baiser.

Il craignait la suite parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Harry détacha chaque bouton de sa chemise avec empressement. Draco rompit le baiser pour faire passer son débardeur au dessus de sa tête.

Tous les deux torses nu, ils se regardèrent de nouveau, s'apprivoisant des yeux, se délectant de la peau de l'autre. Puis Draco plongea dans le cou d'Harry dont le gémissement lui donna des frissons.

Le soldat fit voyager le bout de ses doigts contre son cou et le médecin soupira d'aise contre lui. Durant un bref instant, ils ne firent plus aucun mouvement. Ils restèrent enlacés de cette façon, sans bouger. Le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent mais il les referma. À la place, il quitta les bras de Draco et se leva. Il retira son pantalon. Puis son caleçon. Il était nu, debout, et ne souffrait d'aucun doute.

Draco caressa tout son corps de son regard. Il s'assit au bord du lit et sa tête arriva à hauteur du sexe tendu d'Harry. Il voulait retenir son souffle. Il voulait ne pas sentir l'odeur forte du corps d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas en devenir accro. Mais c'était trop tard. Sa bouche vint couvrir la peau de la cuisse d'Harry. La douceur de ses poils caressa sa joue, son menton, ses lèvres. Il pointa le bout de sa langue et la fit voyager le long de son épiderme. Les jambes d'Harry tremblèrent légèrement et Draco en fut terriblement satisfait.

Il continua ce traitement divin sur l'autre cuisse y déposant de doux baisers, ses doigts étant venus caresser le creux de ses genoux. Il devinait les muscles bandés au maximum. Il entendait le souffle hasardeux. Il sentait la chaleur de ce corps brûler sa langue à mesure qu'il gouttait Harry.

\- Draco, souffla le brun.

Draco gémit en entendant son prénom. Il avait été murmuré avec tellement de dévotion que c'en était douloureux.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et avec délicatesse, il posa le bout de sa langue sur le gland humide d'Harry. Il entendit au loin un grognement. Enhardi, Draco l'engloba du bout des lèvres et fit coulisser la colonne de chair chaude à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ses mains agrippèrent les fesses d'Harry et ce dernier retint difficilement ses hanches de partir vers l'avant.

Le goût du sexe était le même, l'odeur du sexe était la même. Mais tout était diffèrent.

Et Draco pensa à des tas de choses idiotes : l'amour au premier regard, le coup de foudre, l'âme-sœur, le destin. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison. Il n'avait pas d'autre explication. Même si Harry disparaissait de sa vie après cette nuit, comme le faisaient si souvent les amants, Draco ne serait pas déçu : il aurait goûté à la sensation d'aimer sans retenue.

Il voulait tout lui donner, parce que pour la première fois, il voulait qu'une personne reste près de lui.

Les doigts d'Harry vinrent attraper ses cheveux et Draco ferma les yeux. Il accéléra ses mouvements autour de la hampe de son compagnon. Suçotant, aspirant, léchant sans s'arrêter. Il avait mal à la mâchoire mais il aurait pu s'endormir comme ça, le sexe d'Harry logé dans sa bouche.

C'était délicieux.

Mais Harry mit fin à toute délectation. Il s'agenouilla devant Draco et le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry lécha ses lèvres avant de lui accorder le baiser qu'il désirait, puis il déboutonna le pantalon du médecin, retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et tout autre vêtement qui l'éloignait de la peau de Draco.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour_ _  
Pour meubler de merveilles_

Il sentait son regard sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un valet qui ôtait les vêtements d'un prince. Le corps de Draco était gracile, ses jambes d'un blanc laiteux laissaient deviner chaque veine bleue qui pulsait sous sa peau. Harry resta hypnotisé par la fine ligne de poils blonds sur son ventre. Il se pencha et y déposa un baiser.

Draco vint caresser sa nuque, puis ses épaules et Harry soupira de bonheur.

Tout ça, ça pouvait ne rien vouloir dire. Draco était comme tous ses autres hommes _;_ ceux qui ne s'assumeraient pas, ceux qui finiraient par se ranger... Ceux qui avaient des contraintes.

Harry savait que ça ne mènerait nulle part. Mais savoir n'empêchait pas de rêver. Et il vivait un rêve éveillé depuis ce matin. Depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard dur fait d'acier. Pour trouver un homme dont le cœur battait beaucoup trop vite à cet instant.

Harry voulait tout lui donner. Lui qui n'avait rien à perdre, lui qui marchait à l'aveugle. Même si c'était pour une nuit, il voulait avoir la sensation que ça serait comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Aime-moi, Draco. Aime-moi ce soir, aime-moi demain. Aime-moi jusqu'à ce que je meure.

Draco se baissa pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne et ses lèvres ne s'éloignèrent pas.

\- Aime-moi, Harry. Aime-moi ce soir, aime-moi demain. Aime-moi jusqu'à ce que je meure.

C'était tout, c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir, l'un à l'autre.

L'amour.

La bouche d'Harry scella cette promesse en encerclant le sexe rigide de Draco. Sa langue devina les veines gorgées de sang. Elle devina le goût salé qui s'échappait de ce membre si dur.

Harry n'avait pas la patience d'être doux. A la place, il avala la queue de Draco avec dextérité et le cri que poussa le blond lui donna plus d'ardeur. Harry enchaîna ses premiers allers-retours et les doigts de Draco appuyaient et tiraient en même temps sur sa tête. Il abandonna avec tristesse le membre dressé l'espace d'un instant pour venir lécher ses testicules et les jambes de Draco tressautèrent légèrement.

Et quand il voulut reprendre sa délicieuse torture, le blond l'en empêcha, préférant le tirer vers lui.

 **XxX**

Ils n'étaient plus que soupirs, gémissements, râles rauques, grognements sourds. Ils n'avaient plus de mots, juste des sons qui ne voulaient rien dire.

Ils s'étaient allongés, enlacés, faisant voyager leurs doigts, leurs mains, leurs bras et jambes l'un sur l'autre.

Quand Harry venait embrasser le creux de son cou, Draco glissait sa jambe entre celles d'Harry. Quand Draco agrippait les fesses d'Harry, lui venait frotter son bassin contre celui de Draco.

Ils ne virent pas les premiers rayons de soleil caresser leurs corps nus. Ils n'entendirent pas les premiers sons des voitures couvrir leurs murmures d'extase. Ils ne virent pas le monde se réveiller et tourner de nouveau.

Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas détachées lorsqu'ils jouirent chacun dans la main de l'autre.

Et même après ça, ils restèrent enlacés. Dans ce cocon fabriqué par leur chaleur, leur sueur, leurs cris.

 _Et couvrir de soleil_ _  
La laideur des faubourgs_

 **27 avril 1939**

\- … rétabli la conscription sur tout le Royaume-Uni.

Ronald éteignit la radio et plusieurs voix s'élevèrent.

\- La ferme ! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'entendre ce que vous savez déjà !

Harry s'assit en face de lui, plateau en main.

\- Tu as l'air tendu, l'ami.

\- Et toi, tu as l'air beaucoup trop heureux.

Harry essaya de camoufler son sourire idiot.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi serein ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'en ai une très nette idée, oui. Le Royaume-Uni a besoin de soldats. L'Allemagne n'est pas prise au sérieux mais ça n'empêche pas la France et l'Angleterre de se préparer.

\- Signer des pactes qui ne tiennent pas la route... Tu parles d'une politique !

Harry repoussa son plateau. Son appétit était coupé. Il croisa les bras et se pencha vers Ron. Ce dernier jouait nerveusement avec quelques cartes.

\- Ron ?

\- Ma mère est folle d'inquiétude. Bill et Charlie ont été mobilisés. George le sera aussi. Il n'y a que Percy qui s'en sort comme un chef avec sa place au ministère et toi…

\- Ron… Absolument rien n'est sûr. Tu te fais du mouron pour rien.

\- Tu me dis ça uniquement pour ne pas que je m'inquiète, mais dois-je te rappeler qui est ma femme ?

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre.

\- Hermione serait prête à m'amputer de la jambe juste pour que je ne parte pas.

\- Et tu vas le faire.

\- Sûrement pas ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse y aller seul.

\- On est encore loin de ça.

Ron jeta un regard de chien battu à son meilleur ami.

\- Encore une fois, Harry. Je sais exactement sur quelle radio tu es branché.

Harry préféra regarder ailleurs. Lui aussi entendait les nouvelles et elles étaient loin d'être bonnes.

\- Sortons, dit Harry, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

 **XxX**

Le journal était ouvert en grand sur la table. A dessein.

Draco le parcourut rapidement des yeux sans y toucher. Le Royaume-Uni rétablissait le service militaire obligatoire.

\- Quelle chance que ton père ait réussi à te trouver cette place ! L'hôpital militaire est juste une étape, Draco.

Le blond attrapa la main de sa mère et l'embrassa. Quelle chance, oui. Plutôt que d'aller se battre, il allait réparer ceux qui le faisaient à sa place...

Ça ne rendait pas son travail moins important. Harry n'avait pas cessé de lui répéter ça. Que s'il revenait du front avec quelques membres en moins, il était content de savoir que Draco serait l'un de ses médecins.

Draco ne voulait même pas y penser. Ses journées, il les occupait à soigner des anciens combattants de la grande guerre et le spectacle était rebutant.

Entre ceux complètement défigurés pas des éclats d'obus, ceux qui n'avaient plus rien en dessous du bassin ou des cuisses à cause des mines et ceux à qui il fallait retirer des morceaux de balles et qui risquaient l'infection...

Draco ne souhaitait pas voir une seule de ces choses arriver à Harry.

\- Ton père pense que c'est une idée sotte que de renforcer l'armée. Pour lui, Hitler ne fera rien. L'Allemagne fait juste sa forte tête.

Draco préféra ne rien répondre.

\- Il faut que je sorte. Je vais prendre l'air.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- A Londres.

\- Tu y passes beaucoup de temps. On te voit de moins en moins et tu découches de plus en plus souvent.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail.

\- Mais tu ne restes pas à l'hôpital. Flint a dit à ton père que tu passes ton temps avec des militaires. Draco, tu devrais faire attention. Tu as un nom, ne le salis pas.

\- Je t'assure que tout va bien. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse ternir la réputation de Père.

\- Draco, ce n'est pas que la sienne !

Le médecin renifla avec dédain puis quitta le trop grand salon.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour_ _  
Pour unique raison_

\- Père m'espionne.

\- Alors pourquoi es tu ici ?

Draco se tourna vivement vers Harry. Ce dernier avait ses lunettes rondes posées sur son nez et était concentré à écrire quelques chose. Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à englober toute la beauté du garçon qui se trouvait a moitié nu assis au bureau.

\- Je suppose que j'aime le danger.

\- Ne nous mets pas dans une situation épineuse.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?

Harry cessa d'écrire et se tourna vers lui et Draco sut que ça ne serait pas un de leurs doux moments.

\- Tu écris à qui ?

\- Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron. Elle me demande des nouvelles. Son fils Percy ne veut rien dire. Il est tellement persuadé que les pactes de non-agression sont utiles... Un peu comme si tous les gouvernements signaient sur la Bible.

\- Que sais-tu de plus que Percy ?

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Rien qui ne concerne la guerre en elle-même. Molly est…

Draco se leva pour s'asseoir près d'Harry contre la petite table.

\- Tous ses fils sont dans l'armée. Charlie et Bill font partie de la Royal Air Force. George est dans la Royal Navy. S'il y a une guerre, Draco, ils seront tous mobilisés.

\- Toi aussi, fit sombrement Draco. C'est pour ça que tu me dis de faire attention ?

\- Je dis juste que si on apprend quoi que ce soit sur nous, c'est nos carrières qui sont en jeu.

\- Nos carrières ?

Draco ricana.

\- Être soldat, ce n'est pas une carrière. J'ai beaucoup plus à perdre que toi ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que je dois faire attention !

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Bien sûr que tu as plus à perdre que moi.

Draco se leva d'un bond.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Harry ! Tu ne comprends à quel point c'est éreintant de devoir se plier aux exigences des autres ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de devoir obéir à une autre voix que la sienne parce que tu sais pertinemment qu'une seule personne à le droit de mettre ta vie à sac ! Tu te pavanes avec ton joli sourire parce que tu n'as strictement rien A PERDRE !

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit doucement.

\- Je n'ai rien à perdre, Draco, parce que j'ai déjà tout perdu. Si cette vie te tient tellement à cœur, je ne te retiens pas. Je m'en voudrais d'être un frein à ta réussite et à ta vie parfaite.

Draco pinça les lèvres avec force. Il récupéra sa veste et passa devant Harry avant de se tourner vers lui une fois sur le seuil.

\- Tu es un foutu égoïste, Potter !

\- Si je le suis, tu l'es tout autant. Tu trouves ça plus facile de partir, Malfoy ? Pars.

Draco le fusilla du regard mais accéda à sa requête. Harry n'attendit même pas qu'il atteigne les escaliers avant de fermer sa porte. C'était comme toutes les histoires. Les histoires qui étaient vouées à ne pas avoir de suite. Les histoires qu'il fallait étouffer.

Et Draco essaya de l'étouffer.

\- Aime-moi, Harry…

 _Pour unique chanson_ _  
Et unique secours_

 **3 mai 1939**

La musique battait un rythme infernal. Ils étaient des centaines, soldats, infirmières peut-être ou jeunes filles qui avaient réussi à échapper à la vigilance de leurs parents.

L'odeur âcre de la transpiration se mêlait aux parfums des femmes et à l'eau de Cologne des hommes.

Combien étaient-ils à hurler de rire, à chanter fort, à danser ?

Harry avait du mal à effacer le sourire idiot qu'il avait sur le visage. Il savait aussi que l'alcool était pour beaucoup dans son hilarité constante. Comme la plupart des hommes avec qui il buvait, beaucoup chassaient le mal par le mal.

Une nouvelle choppe de bière atterrit sous son nez et Harry leva la tête vers celui qui se faisait une joie de la lui offrir.

\- Neville !?

Le jeune blond accueillit le sourire d'Harry avec une tape amicale.

\- Tu es revenu ?

\- Pour de bon. J'ai obtenu un poste au conservatoire. Je ne donne pas de cours encore mais ça ne saurait tarder !

\- C'est formidable !

Harry le serra contre lui. Ils trinquèrent et burent ensemble tout en se remémorant des tas d'histoires de leur jeunesse.

\- Toujours pas marié alors ? demanda Neville dont la voix se faisait lourde et basse.

\- Non et ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Oh… C'est toujours…

Harry haussa les épaules. Il vit les joues de Neville rosir.

\- Tu ne veux pas… Une femme ? Des gosses ? C'est sympa les gosses.

\- J'aimerais avoir des gosses, répliqua Harry amusé.

Neville rigola.

\- Ouais, les gosses, c'est sympa…

\- Je crois que tu as trop bu, mon grand.

\- Oh, Harry, comment tu fais pour tenir comme ça ?

\- J'y pense, fit Harry. Je te ramène chez toi, vieux frère.

\- Ah non, on va faire la fête encore ! On a même pas dansé !

\- Alors allons danser !

Neville le regarda un peu stupidement puis tira Harry dans la foule de danseurs. Ils s'accrochèrent aux bras des filles, en firent danser quelques unes. Jusqu'à ce que Neville titube plus que de raison.

\- C'est tout pour ce soir, l'ami.

\- Okay, je suis plus tout jeune.

Harry éclata de rire. Il passa son bras contre le dos de Neville et l'aida à marcher.

\- Où allons-nous, compagnon ?

\- Wes…Westminster.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

 **XxX**

\- Je le dis comme je le pense. L'Inde ne sera rien sans nous. Qu'étaient-ils avant que le Royaume-Uni s'intéresse à eux ? Des barbares qui s'entre-tuaient, qui brûlaient leurs veuves ! Et les voilà qu'ils réclament l'indépendance !

\- Que voulez-vous mon ami, certains chiens mordent la main qui les nourrit... Ça arrive, parfois.

Draco laissa son père repartir dans un monologue sur le colonialisme. C'était l'un de ses sujets favoris quand il avait bu un peu trop. Et ce soir, il avait bu.

Les sorties au restaurant entre familles étaient monnaie courante. Et Draco, fut un temps, les appréciait énormément. Il y avait peu, il aurait partagé les mêmes idées que son père. Il aurait probablement craché sur le boycotte orchestré par Gandhi, il aurait dénigré la faiblesse du gouvernement anglais.

Pourtant, ce soir, il n'en avait pas la force. Parce qu'il avait en tête les cheveux noirs et doux d'Harry, il avait en tête la couleur de sa peau. Et il avait en tête l'histoire d'Harry lui-même.

Harry Potter, dont le père indien, avait été envoyé ici en Angleterre pour ses études. Fils de Prince indien, retiré à sa famille pour nouer des liens entre deux pays : James Potter, dont même le nom avait été changé pour paraître moins exotique, avait rencontré Lily Evans.

Ils s'étaient aimés et mariés contre l'avis de leurs deux familles. Bien trop jeunes, bien trop rêveurs. Bien trop imprudents. Ils étaient morts ensemble, dans un accident de voiture, qui avait coûté la vie du conducteur et qui avait valu à Harry de porter une cicatrice en souvenir de ce tragique moment.

Draco tournait et retournait les mots qu'il lui avait dits : Harry n'avait plus rien à perdre, parce qu'il avait déjà tout perdu.

Pourtant, des deux, c'était Harry qui semblait être le plus vivant. C'était lui qui riait, lui qui chantait, lui qui dansait. Et Draco se contentait d'être jaloux de sa joie de vivre.

Mais au fond, il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il devinait que chaque rire d'Harry lui tirait une grimace. Chaque plaisanterie lui broyait le cœur. Harry supportait la vie et cherchait chaque moyen de la rendre meilleure.

Il l'avait rendue meilleure pour Draco.

\- Draco, ne traverse pas là, fit sa mère.

\- Pardon ?

Elle posa un mouchoir sur son nez et désigna du regard deux hommes qui se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. Il était évident que l'un deux avait du mal à marcher et il faisait zigzaguer l'autre homme qui tentait de les maintenir sur le droit chemin.

\- Il y en a vraiment qui ne savent pas se tenir, râla son père.

Mais Draco n'écoutait pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur celui qui portait l'autre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et c'était impossible qu'Harry ne l'ai pas reconnu. Mais il l'ignora.

Et c'était normal. Cette idée affreuse le frappa avec une telle force que Draco cessa de marcher.

C'était normal qu'Harry l'ignore. Parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, pas frères, pas cousins. Parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes unis par la même passion.

Il ne pouvait pas choisir sa famille, il ne pouvait pas choisir qui aimer. Et ça, c'était normal.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour_ _  
Pour habiller matin_

 **8 mai 1939**

Harry s'écroula dans son fauteuil et alluma ce qui avait l'air d'être sa dernière cigarette. Ses doigts tremblèrent. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de trembler depuis qu'il avait croisé Draco.

Il détestait l'effet que l'homme avait sur lui. Il s'était privé de tomber amoureux. Même s'il était protégé par une famille aimante et compréhensive. Il savait parfaitement que pour d'autres, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

Il suffisait qu'il pense à Fred.

Fred, qui l'avait soutenu. Fred, qui s'était permis de tomber amoureux et de croire que le monde l'accepterait. Et Fred, qui avait décidé que dans cette vie, il n'avait pas le droit d'exister.

Harry sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir le corps.

Draco était comme lui. Il se privait de tomber amoureux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se battre contre leur propre nature. Ils pouvaient la tempérer, ils pouvaient l'oublier un temps. Ils pouvaient faire semblant. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher leurs cœurs de battre. Ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher leurs yeux de voir.

Harry avait rencontré des rêveurs. Il avait connu des garçons qui voulaient lui promettre un amour éternel. Et ils auraient pu, si le reste du monde n'avait pas été contre eux.

Le brun porta la cigarette à sa lèvre et arrêta son geste en plein mouvement.

\- Aime-moi, Draco… Aime-moi.

 **XxX**

\- Encore sur tes jambes, gamin ?

Harry observa l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Un ancien soldat assis dans un fauteuil roulant, dont les deux jambes n'étaient plus en dessous des genoux.

\- Triste histoire, dit-il en suivant le regard d'Harry.

Le brun lui offrit un mince sourire.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ? Je vais finir comme vous ?

\- Peuh, je te le souhaite pas ! J'aurais mieux fait d'être mort, je suis plus bon à rien, maintenant. Je suis juste un fardeau.

\- Mais vous avez sauvé l'Angleterre…

\- J'ai sauvé que dalle ! Ces bons à rien du ministère font que causer, ils signent des papiers et quand ses papiers sont déchirés, ils nous envoient à l'abattoir ! Regarde-les, ces types en blouse blanches… Ils ont assez de moyens dans les poches pour se pavaner et nous piquer quand on hurle trop. Mais mets un de ces gars là devant un fusil et ils se pissent dessus ! On a plombé l'Allemagne et regarde l'autre, ce Hitler, il nous montre ses fesses et nous tire la langue ! T'es mal barré, petit… Si j'avais su, j'aurais suivi ma cousine en Amérique, tiens !

Harry fut incapable de lui répondre. Parce que l'homme avait raison. Il le salua poliment et s'éloigna, le cœur battant. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il se dirigea vers le secrétariat. Deux infirmières s'y trouvaient et il les apostropha.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Les deux jeunes filles gloussèrent en même temps et Harry leur adressa un sourire gêné.

\- Que peut-on faire pour vous, monsieur…

\- Harry ?

Harry tourna brusquement la tête. Il était là, dans sa blouse blanche, ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière sur son crâne, suivi de deux femmes dont l'une le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Harry faillit faire demi-tour. Il le voulait profondément, parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait regarder Draco de la même manière que cette jeune fille.

Il recula d'un pas et Draco accéléra le sien dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux infirmières du poste. Elles avaient l'air prêtes à écouter leur échange sans se cacher.

\- Je cherchais quelqu'un mais je viens de me souvenir que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je repasserai une autre fois.

Le désarroi qu'il lut sur le visage de Draco lui donna envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais il se restreignit.

\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangés. Malfoy…

Harry lui tourna le dos et marcha bien trop vite vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il chercha avec empressement son paquet de cigarettes et celui-ci lui s'échappa des mains. Il resta comme un idiot à fixer le sol.

\- Putain, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il fit de nouveau demi-tour pour retourner vers les grilles de l'hôpital. Et quand il arriva à leur hauteur, Draco en sortit presque en courant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à deux mètres l'un de l'autre se fixant sans savoir quoi faire.

… Il n'y avait rien à faire.

 _Pauvres et malandrins  
De manteaux de velours_

 **26 mai 1939**

Draco fit tourner le disque entre ses doigts avant de le poser délicatement sur le plateau puis il leva la tête. Un grésillement se fit entendre dans le petit salon. Au dessus de l'eau qui coulait, il se mit à entendre les mots en français.

Et Harry se mit à chanter par-dessus.

\- … _Voilà le portrait sans retouche de l'homme auquel j'appartiens.*_

Draco sourit. Il s'éloigna de la table et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Harry sortit de la salle de bain une serviette sur les cheveux mais complètement nu.

 _\- Quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose_.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un piètre chanteur ?

\- Encore et encore.

Le brun jeta sa serviette au visage de Draco qui éclata de rire. A peine l'avait-il retirée de son visage que le soldat était déjà sur ses lèvres. Il passa sa main dans la tignasse sombre et humide pour le faire monter sur le lit. Pour le faire monter sur lui.

Harry continua de chanter tout contre sa bouche.

\- _C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui, dans la vie. Il me l'a dit, me l'a juré pour la vie_.

Draco grappilla ses lèvres avec délectation. Il sentit Harry durcir contre sa jambe et ses mains allèrent palper ses fesses. Les mots d'Harry raisonnaient dans son cœur, dans une douce incompréhension.

\- _Des nuits d'amour à plus finir, Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place. Devant lui… Les chagrins s'effacent._

\- Tu as conscience que je ne comprends rien ?

\- Peu importe. Tu sens que c'est une chanson d'amour.

\- Oh, monsieur Potter, serait-ce une déclaration ?

\- Dois-je t'en faire une ? Dois-je acheter une bague ?

Draco le regarda, choqué.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ? Malotru !

Harry rigola et Draco lécha sa joue. Le brun se redressa et s'empressa de tirer le caleçon que Draco avait eu l'audace de remettre.

\- Je crois, monsieur, que ça, c'est de trop.

\- Qui sait, je ne fais pas les lois.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il avait décidé d'occuper sa bouche d'une autre façon.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour_ _  
À offrir en prière_

La tête de Draco reposait sur le torse d'Harry. Ils avaient finalement passé la journée au lit.

Comme s'ils avaient pu sortir ensemble, avait amèrement pensé Harry.

\- Harry…

\- Mh.

\- Parle-moi de la France.

\- La France est un pays situé sur le conti…

Draco lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Sois sérieux, grogna-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Les doigts d'Harry faisaient des cercles sur son épaule et Draco ferma les yeux. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, il voulait juste entendre le son de sa voix.

\- Comment as-tu fini par aller y vivre ?

\- Je t'ai dit que mon père avait fait ses études en Angleterre. Il ne s'est pas fait que des ennemis. Sirius Black était le vilain petit canard d'une famille de Lord.

\- Attends… Sirius Black.

Draco se redressa complètement.

\- Sirius Orion Black ?

\- Oui, Sirius Orion Black, répéta lentement Harry. Tu le connais ?

\- Ma mère est une Black. Sirius est… Etait son cousin.

\- Mais c'est tout ce que tu sais de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne nia pas.

\- C'était le vilain petit canard.

Harry le regarda presque tristement.

\- Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de mon père et mon parrain. Je n'ai jamais eu de la chance de l'avoir auprès de moi après la mort de mes parents, parce qu'il a fini en prison. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi. Mais ses douze années enfermé ont été du même acabit pour moi. Quand j'ai eu seize ans, il est venu me récupérer. Il a du se battre durant deux ans pour obtenir définitivement ma garde. Une fois ça en poche, on a quitté l'Angleterre.

Draco reposa sa tête sur le torse d'Harry. Il entendait son cœur battre un peu trop vite. Mais Harry continua à parler.

\- C'est là-bas… Que je me suis rendu compte de mes préférences. Sirius trafiquait avec beaucoup de bars. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on vive bien et on vivait bien. Mes trois ans à Paris ont été les meilleurs années de ma vie… Tout était si simple, caché mais simple. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qu'il fallait que je vive ma vie comme je l'entends. Que si je trouvais quelqu'un, il s'arrangerait pour qu'on soit en paix. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que mon père n'aurait jamais aimé que je me cache. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autrement. Pourtant, je me sentais libre.

Draco sentit Harry prendre une grande respiration.

\- Sirius est mort à peu prés au même moment où Fred décidait de mettre fin à ses jours. Je n'avais plus de raison de rester en France. Mais j'avais des raisons de revenir ici. Je suis revenu. Ron s'est engagé et moi aussi.

Le blond serra un peu plus le torse d'Harry.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, dit-il, et que je n'aimais pas une histoire, Mère réfléchissait quelques minutes et en changeait la fin.

\- Quelle histoire veux-tu changer, Draco ?

\- La nôtre.

Harry le poussa légèrement et ils changèrent de position pour se retrouver allongés l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Tu vas te marier, dit Harry, tu vas épouser une de ses infirmières et tu auras des enfants. Tu repenseras à moi avec nostalgie sans savoir ce que je suis devenu une fois ton mariage consommé. Je serais « ce soldat que j'ai brièvement fréquenté ».

\- Tu vas te lasser de moi. Tu vas disparaître avant même que je ne trouve quelqu'un. Tu vas prendre le premier bateau en partance pour l'Inde et découvrir le monde sous un nouveau jour et tu finiras par oublier ce « triste fils de bonne famille ».

Draco et Harry se sourirent.

\- Tu deviens un médecin confirmé et tu décides de tourner le dos à ta carrière.

\- Tu nous achètes deux places pour quitter l'Angleterre et on part vivre en Amérique.

\- Tu y ouvres un petit dispensaire et je me mets à construire des maisons.

\- On adopte trois chiens et personne ne sait ce qu'on devient.

Ils ponctuèrent chacune de leurs phrases d'un baiser, souriant bêtement.

 _Pour les maux de la terre_ _  
En simple troubadour_

 **3 septembre 1939**

\- _C'est ainsi que le Royaume-Uni et la France ont décidé de déclarer la guerre à l'Allemagne._

Molly Weasley hoqueta bruyamment. Cette dernière déclaration fut suivie d'un profond silence. Harry tourna la tête vers Percy Weasley dont le visage livide faisait ressortir affreusement ses tâches de rousseur. Hermione attrapa sa main et la broya presque, il put voir qu'elle avait fait de même avec celle de Ron.

Ils le savaient tous.

Ils le savaient depuis que George était parti pour la Pologne pour revenir déconfit. Mais il était revenu. Et il n'allait pas rester.

Comme aucun d'entre eux.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, bredouilla Percy.

\- Tu vois bien que si ! rétorqua Ron.

Il se leva et posa sa gavroche sur sa tête.

\- Où es-ce que tu vas ? demanda sa mère.

\- Je sors.

Harry le suivit du regard et Hermione le suivit tout court. Il reporta son attention sur Bill, Charlie et George. Les trois frères étaient assis en face de la cheminée. Puis Bill leva les yeux vers lui.

\- On va être dans le même bateau, Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? plaisant le brun. Tu es un oiseau.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Hermione en larmes. Harry se leva mais elle préféra monter les escaliers en courant. Alors le brun sortit lui aussi. Ron était dans le jardin de la maison familiale, les épaules voûtées. Il tremblait. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa une main dans son dos.

Son meilleur ami avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Hermione est enceinte, dit-il

XxX

 **25 décembre 1939**

Il n'y avait que le bruit des couverts frottant la porcelaine pour égayer cette soirée. Son père, sa mère et les Greengrass avaient bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère mais Draco était buté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa famille réussisse si bien à faire semblant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait décidé d'inviter d'autres personnes. Et Draco en connaissait le but.

Astoria Greengrass. La jeune femme semblait toute désignée pour être la future madame Malfoy. Elle n'était pas affreuse, loin de là. Et au fil de la soirée, Draco avait essayé d'énumérer ses défauts, mais il en avait trouvé si peu... Et ça le désolait.

Mais il savait qu'il ne tomberait pas amoureux et il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas le seul condamné. Peut-être Astoria s'était-elle éprise d'un roturier ? Peut-être aspirait-elle à autre chose ? Peut-être avait-elle énuméré ses défauts à lui et en avait trouvé un nombre affolant ?

Tout cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance au final. Draco ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique personne. Une personne qu'il aurait aimé voir assise à la place d'Astoria. Bénie et acceptée par ses parents. Une union qui contenterait tout le monde.

Mais Harry n'était pas à Londres. Harry était au camp d'entraînement militaire de Salisbury Plain et Draco trouvait ça affreux. Parce que ça rendait toutes ses inquiétudes réelles.

Chaque nuit sans le souffle d'Harry contre son oreille était une torture. Chaque goutte d'alcool qui n'était pas déposée par les lèvres du brun dans sa bouche était un poison. Chaque voix qui n'était pas celle d'Harry était insupportable.

Il en devenait fou.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : le retrouver.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour_ _  
À offrir à ceux-là_

 **18 mars 1940**

Draco tambourina contre la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement sur le visage de Ron.

Le blond s'engouffra dans le petit appartement. Hermione était assise sur le lit, Harry sur la chaise, penché vers le poste de radio. Ron s'appuya contre la porte, les bras croisés.

\- _L'Allemagne fait fermer tous nos refuges. Il y a des listes et des arrestations et… Des exécutions,_ fit la voix grésillante _. Beaucoup sont envoyés à Dachau. Ne venez pas en Allemagne ! Je vous le répète : ne venez pas !_

Harry coupa l'appareil.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Draco.

Harry se tourna vers lui. Il retira ses lunettes rondes et essuya ses yeux. Hermione, dont le ventre arrondi commençait à se voir, se leva et observa Draco avant de marcher vers son mari.

\- On sera au cancan pour la soirée, fit Ron. Essayez de venir.

Une fois le couple parti, Draco fonça droit sur Harry et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Le brun répondit au baiser avec une telle passion qu'il crut qu'il allait défaillir.

\- Harry…

\- C'était… La raison pour laquelle je vais me battre.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Écoute-moi : Père peut t'obtenir un poste auprès de lui.

\- Tu lui as parlé de nous ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors comment vas-tu m'introduire ?! Comme un pauvre qui a besoin qu'on lui fasse la charité ?! Et ensuite quoi, Draco ? Je deviens son larbin et en même temps le cul que tu baises ?!

Draco ouvrit la bouche en grand.

\- J'essaie de trouver une solution pour que tu n'y ailles pas !

\- Et je n'ai pas envie que tu en trouves ! Draco, j'ai choisi d'y aller !

Draco gémit piteusement mais le regard d'Harry était humide.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas, s'il le faut je ferais rester Ron aussi. Sa femme est enceinte !

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Alors explique-moi ! hurla Draco. Explique-moi pourquoi toi plus qu'un autre, tu devrais y aller ! Explique moi pourquoi tu refuserais de rester ici avec moi ?!

\- PARCE QUE NOUS N'AVONS AUCUN AVENIR !

Le médecin se figea.

\- Des gens comme nous se font enfermer, assassiner ! Draco ! Tout cette histoire peut soit empirer, soit devenir meilleure. Tu penses que ça ne sert à rien et je pense que ça sert énormément ! Si je reste ici pour vivre une vie de paria, j'en mourrais. Je ne sais pas en quoi tu crois, Draco, mais je veux me battre !

\- Je crois en nous…

\- Et moi, je crois en plus que ça ! Je crois qu'on mérite d'être heureux et de pouvoir choisir comment l'être ! Si on laisse des hommes comme ça gagner, alors autant en finir maintenant !

Draco se rapprocha d'Harry et entoura son visage de ses mains.

\- Ne me laisse pas.

\- Écoute… Écoute-moi ,Draco. C'est pour nous que je le fais.

Harry prit les mains du blond dans les siennes et embrassa ses doigts.

\- C'est pour qu'un jour, on n'ait plus à se cacher, c'est pour qu'un jour l'amour que j'ai pour toi ne soit pas diffèrent de l'amour que Ron porte à Hermione.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Partons, Harry, ailleurs ! Un endroit où il n'y aura pas tout ça !

Draco sentit les larmes d'Harry sur ses doigts.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Je t'en supplie, Harry… Aime-moi… Aime-moi…

 _Dont l'unique combat_ _  
Est de chercher le jour_

 **22 avril 1940**

Ron et Draco étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Ils regardaient dans la même direction : Harry Potter riant aux éclats et faisant danser Ginerva Weasley qui avait le même rire aux lèvres.

C'était la seule chose qu'Harry avait trouvée pour leur sortir de la tête l'envoi de George en Norvège, mais ça ne rendait aucun des deux hommes heureux. Sans le savoir, leurs pensées allaient dans le même sens.

\- Il aurait pu l'épouser, fit Ron.

\- Elle est totalement folle de lui.

Le rouquin rit.

\- Depuis qu'on est gosses, oui. Je pensais qu'elle finirait par se lasser en sachant ce qu'il était mais c'est comme si ça avait juste renforcé son amour.

Draco se sentit férocement jaloux à cette idée.

\- Il aurait du l'épouser, alors. C'est une chance d'avoir une personne qui nous comprend à nos cotés.

Ron enfonça sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Harry n'est pas un monstre. Ni un égoïste. Il n'épouserait pas quelqu'un en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas rendre cette personne heureuse.

\- Je sais tout ça, fit Draco sur un ton abrupt, Harry est…

Draco fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Il repoussa les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. En une seule phrase, il avait senti son cœur déborder d'amour pour Harry Potter. Un amour profond et douloureux. Un amour si intense qu'il était sûr que son cœur ne le supporterait pas.

\- Ne le laisse pas, Ron. Même si je ne peux pas l'avoir, même si nous ne pouvons pas exister dans ce monde. Ne le laisse pas.

Ron se tourna vers lui avec un regard dur.

\- C'est mon frère, Draco.

Draco s'en fichait. Il voulait une promesse. Il voulait une certitude. Il voulait que Ron lui dise qu'il ferait tout pour ramener Harry.

XxX

Draco dormait encore mais lui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait quitté le lit qu'ils partageaient et s'était assis en face du sommier. Il le regardait dormir, parce qu'il avait conscience de tout le temps qu'il perdait à faire autre chose. Regarder Draco dormir était ce qu'il y avait de plus magnifique.

Harry pensait qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

\- Tu n'es pas dans le lit, fit le blond d'une voix éteinte.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Chante-moi quelque chose.

Harry rit doucement. Il se releva et se rallongea à coté de Draco tout en embrassant l'épaule nue qui se présentait à lui.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit l'heure.

\- Tu ne dors pas, je ne dors pas. Je ne crois pas que l'un de nous ait encore la force de s'activer sexuellement. Alors chante, Potter, et rendors toi.

\- Tu es impossible.

\- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

Draco avait ouvert les yeux mais il n'avait pas changé de position : allongé sur le ventre, le visage tourné face à lui.

\- Oui, Draco… C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Harry fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras de Draco.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Chante, Harry.

Le brun posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco et ce dernier passa son bras contre son cou.

\- _Dans les jardins d'mon père, les lilas sont fleuris. Dans les jardins d' mon père, les lilas sont fleuris. Tous les oiseaux du monde, viennent y fair' leurs nids.*_

Draco resserra son étreinte.

\- _Auprès de ma blonde, qu'il fait bon, fait bon, fait bon. Auprès de ma blonde, qu'il fait bon dormir !_

Harry fredonna le reste. Il n'avait pas le cœur à chanter le reste.

 _\- Auprès de ma blonde…_

Il faisait bon dormir, pensa Harry.

XxX

 **1er mai 1940**

\- Il va falloir dégager l'aile nord. On a les restes de la Navy qui débarquent demain.

Flint donnait ses ordres avec une précision mécanique, plaçant des blessés qu'ils n'avaient pas encore reçus.

\- Malfoy ! aboya-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit le blond d'une voix traînante.

\- Tu t'occuperas de déplacer les anciens.

\- Je pourrais être plus utile…

\- Tu seras utile là où je veux que tu sois utile.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais ne pipa mot. Une jeune infirmière qui passait à coté de lui le toucha légèrement.

\- Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Il vient d'apprendre que son fils part avec le corps expéditionnaire. Et sa femme infirmière s'est engagée pour se rendre en France.

\- Le corps expéditionnaire ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore au courant ? Ils vont être mobilisés _;_ je le sais parce que mon oncle en fait parti, ils ont reçu leurs ordres.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils envoient les troupes en France, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Mais Draco avait très bien compris.

Durant la journée, Draco Malfoy disparut durant une heure. Une heure entière qu'il passa à essayer de freiner le flot de ses larmes.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour_ _  
Pour parler aux canons_

 **3 mai 1940**

Le port était bondé, plein de gens venus dire au revoir ou faire leurs adieux.

Faire leurs adieux.

Harry tapota nerveusement sa jambe. Il avait épuisé tout son paquet la veille. Ses yeux scrutaient la foule. Encore et encore. A coté de lui, Ron promettait monts et merveilles à une Hermione dont les vêtements ne cachaient plus son état.

Molly, Ginny et Arthur Weasley étaient en retrait. La femme pleurait et sa fille tentait de la consoler. Arthur, lui, ne disait rien. Il disait peu de choses, depuis la mort de Fred.

La sirène du bateau se fit entendre et il y eut un mouvement de foule en direction des ponts.

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende.

\- Harry ! Harry !

Et qu'il le voit. Draco courait vers lui, jouant des coudes, poussant des soldats pour enfin arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Draco… Ta joue !

Harry voulut porter sa main vers le visage de Draco mais se retint avec force. Le visage du blond était marqué par une plaque rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Père n'a pas aimé que je disparaisse durant une semaine.

\- Tu es fou !

Draco lui sourit.

\- Oui, fou de toi !

Harry détourna le regard. Mais Draco lui attrapa le bras.

\- Raconte-moi une histoire !

Le soldat revint sur le visage du blond.

\- Quel genre d'histoire ?

\- La nôtre.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et fit mine de replacer le col de son ami.

\- Je vais revenir. A bord d'un bateau et tu porteras… Le costume que tu portais en sortant de l'hôpital, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés.

\- Je te verrai descendre le pont.

Harry rigola.

\- Tu auras du mal. Il y aura du monde, je ne serais peut-être pas le premier à descendre.

\- Peu importe. Je te verrai.

\- Je descendrai et…

\- Et quoi ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Et je t'embrasserai. Devant tout le monde. Parce que c'est la fin de la guerre et que les gens auront bien d'autres choses en tête que de nous regarder.

\- Et tu m'embrasseras.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Aime-moi, Draco.

\- Aime-moi, Harry.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

S'aimer.

 _Et rien qu'une chanson_ _  
Pour convaincre un tambour_

 **\- Monte avec moi ! Monte avec moi, je t'en supplie, monte !**

 **Harry attrapa son col, bousculé par le reste des soldats qui tentaient d'entrer dans le bateau.**

 **\- Ron ! Ron, écoute moi ! Ta jambe va mal et il faut que tu rentres, si ça empire ils ne te feront pas monter ! Ils ne font pas monter les blessés.**

 **Ron attrapa sa manche avec force.**

 **\- Monte avec moi ! rugit-il.**

 **Harry tourna la tête au moment même ou quelque chose explosa à un mètre d'eux. Les soldats, dans la panique, se ruèrent avec plus de force.**

 **\- Harry ! hurla Ron.**

 **\- ON SE RETROUVE A LONDRES !**

 **Ron vit Harry se faire rudement pousser sur le coté.**

 **\- HARRY ! HARRY !**

 **Mais une nouvelle explosion à l' endroit même où se tenaient quasiment tous les soldats créa un nuage de poussière, de sable et de fumée. Ron fut emporté par des bras puissant. Il entendit une sonnerie, celle-là même qui annonçait le départ du bateau.**

 **Il continua à frapper la coque encore et encore, appelant Harry désespérément.**

 **XxX**

 **9 juin 1940**

Ronald se réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement dans le noir. Au loin, il entendait le râle de douleur d'autres soldats. Il se redressa dans son lit et une vive douleur parcourut sa hanche jusqu'à son dos.

Il poussa un gémissement. Quelque chose était humide sous ses draps. Ron le retira d'un geste vif et ce qu'il vit lui fit pousser un cri d'horreur.

XxX

\- RON ! Ron calme toi !

\- MA JAMBE ! Oh bordel, ma jambe, ma jambe…

\- CALME-TOI !

Des bras le firent se plaquer contre le matelas. Ron s'agitait dans tous les sens.

\- Infirmière ! Apportez de la morphine, MAINTENANT !

Quelques minutes encore et il fut piqué. Sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

XxX

Hermione Weasley était venue voir son mari, leur fille, Rose Weasley, dans les bras. Mais Ron n'avait pas réagi. Alors elle avait pleuré. Jusqu'à ce que Draco lui dise qu'il était sous morphine et qu'il ne devait probablement pas l'entendre.

Hermione avait compris. Puis elle était partie, laissant son mari seul. Laissant Draco seul avec Ronald Weasley. Des infirmières et une trentaine de soldats qui ne faisait que gémir de douleur. Hurler la nuit. Pleurer contre leur oreiller.

Draco n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital. Pas une seule fois depuis que les soldats anglais avaient été rapatriés de Dunkerque. Il ne savait plus exactement quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait fait une nuit complète.

Flint avait été démis de ses fonctions après avoir appris que sa femme était morte sous les bombardements allemands sur Paris. Il en était devenu fou. Draco comprenait. Il était à deux doigt de le devenir.

Il s'approcha du corps endormi de Ron et amena une chaise près de son lit.

Ron était arrivé le 4 juin. Sa jambe, qui était juste enflé, aux premiers abords, révéla la présence de nombreux éclats d'obus. La gangrène l'avait menacée et Draco avait fait la seule chose qu'il pensait raisonnable.

Il savait.

Il savait que Ronald le détesterait pour ça. Et quelque part au fond de lui, Draco souhaitait qu'il le fasse. Parce que c'était sa manière à lui de le punir d'être revenu seul. Alors il supporterait la colère de Ron. Mais au final, le roux était en vie.

Il comprenait.

Il comprenait pourquoi Harry l'avait poussé à monter dans ce bateau. Parce que Ron avait de la famille. Ron était père.

Ron avait des raisons de revenir.

Alors Draco faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre rêver. Il faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre pleurer. Mais à chaque fois que Ron répétait le nom d'Harry dans ses rêves, il mourrait toujours un peu plus.

Pourtant, Draco ne perdait pas espoir. Des soldats anglais avaient été capturés. Pas tués, capturés.

Draco ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le pire.

Il faisait semblant.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour_ _  
Pour tracer un chemin_

 **13 juin 1940**

Ron Weasley se réveilla une nouvelle fois en pleine nuit. Mais cette fois-ci, une petite lampe était allumée à son chevet.

Draco Malfoy avait les yeux fixés sur un petit journal.

Le roux se souvenait de son cauchemar.

\- Pardon…

Le médecin posa les yeux sur lui.

\- Tes constantes sont bonnes, Ron. Mais ne t'agite pas trop, je ne peux pas te donner plus de morphine. Tu risquerais d'y être accro et nous ne voulons pas ça.

\- Pardon, répéta Ron.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dormir. Je vais appeler une infirmière pour veiller sur toi.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… Pardon… Pardon.

Draco vit nettement les larmes couler sur les joues de Ron.

\- Tais-toi, Ron, je t'en supplie, tais-toi.

Mais Ron continua de répéter ce mot.

 _Pardon_.

Draco ne pouvait pas le pardonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas le détester.

\- Harry savait, souffla Draco. Il savait qu'ici, il n'y avait pas d'avenir. Il savait que je serais faible…

\- Pardon… Pardon…

Draco posa une main sur le front de Ron.

\- Non, Ron… Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi de ne pas lui avoir promis assez de choses. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été un lâche. Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir assez aimé pour lui donner des raisons de revenir.

Après ça Ron ne fit que pleurer.

XxX

 **24 août 1940**

\- On manque de place. Littéralement ! Des soldats français sont arrivés hier et…

\- Je sais, grogna Draco. Au cas où vous seriez aveugle, miss Davenport, je travaille dans le même hospice que vous.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

Draco agita la main, agacé, et la femme se tut.

\- Ouvrez l'annexe, nettoyez-la au maximum. Mettez les français dedans. Envoyez Zabini et Nott superviser la mise en place et pour l'amour de dieu, cessez de jacasser inutilement !

\- Oui monsieur, bien monsieur.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- ll y a une personne… Qui demande à vous voir.

Draco se figea instantanément.

\- Où ça ?

\- Elle vous attend au niveau du secrétariat.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et abandonna son poste pour y courir, le cœur au bord des lèvres. D'abord, il ne vit personne. Puis tout le sang qui pulsait contre ses tempes sembla s'évaporer.

\- Astoria ?

La jeune femme afficha un grand sourire.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je suis venue voir mon grand-père. Il va être emmené dans un hôpital privé, loin de Londres, et je me suis dit que l'on pouvait aussi prendre un café.

Draco resta interdit de longues secondes.

\- Je suis navré, je n'ai pas le temps de…

\- Votre mère est inquiète, Draco, et je le suis aussi. Vous n'êtes pas rentré chez vous une seule fois depuis deux semaines.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai beaucoup à faire.

\- Comme plein de gens, mais vous ne pouvez pas être efficace si vous ne vous reposez pas.

Draco pinça les lèvres.

\- Mais qui êtes vous pour…

Draco ne termina jamais sa phrase : une énorme explosion avait retenti, suivie de deux autres et en l'espace de quelques secondes, le plafond s'écroula.

Par un réflexe presque stupide, Draco avait ramené ses mains contre son torse. Puis ce fut le noir total.

 _À chaque carrefour_

\- Draco…

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il sentait un poids énorme appuyer contre ses jambes et son bassin. Et quelque chose de poisseux coulait sur son front.

\- Draco…

Le blond bougea légèrement la tête et distingua une silhouette. D'abord floue, elle se fit plus nette à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience.

\- Lève-toi, Draco, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- …Ha… Harry ?

Harry lui sourit, de son plus beau sourire. Il posa sa main sur son front et Draco en sentit la caresse. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Tu es revenu, pleura-t-il.

Harry s'agenouilla devant lui. Il portait son uniforme, impeccable, et ne semblait pas avoir été pris dans l'explosion.

\- Il faut que tu te lèves, Draco.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je suis coincé.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas.

Draco poussa un gémissement plaintif.

\- Non, je suis coincé sans toi… Laisse-moi partir. Laisse-moi partir avec toi !

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Pas maintenant. Tu as tellement plus de choses à faire ! S'il te plaît… Ici, il n'y a pas d'endroit où on peut être heureux.

\- Non… Attends ! Attends ! Je te donnerai des raisons ! Je te donnerai des raisons de revenir ! Harry !

\- DRACO ! DRACO ! Vous êtes là ?!

Draco papillonna des yeux. Il n'y avait plus de silhouette. Plus d'Harry. A la place, d'autres mains se mirent à le toucher.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Ne bougez pas Draco ! fit la voix d'Astoria.

\- Harry… Harry… Reviens Harry… Je t'aime tellement… Reviens…

Le silence d'Astoria Greengrass ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis elle se remit à pousser les gravas, sous les pleurs de Draco Malfoy.

 **XxX**

 **17 juillet 2013**

\- SIRIUS ! MAMAN ! Sirius il arrête pas de m'embêter !

\- C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

Il y eut des bruits de course dans le couloir, suivis d'autres cris plus étouffés, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de femme retentisse et que le silence se fasse de nouveau. Mais c'était trop tard : il était déjà réveillé.

Il eut du mal à se lever. Comme toujours le moindre effort lui demandait de faire appel à toutes ses forces et toute sa concentration.

Cette fois-ci, il crut même qu'il serait incapable de bouger. Mais il finit par se retrouver assis sur son lit. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, agité comme un oiseau en cage qu'on venait de trop secouer.

Avec une extrême lenteur, il se leva complètement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pas besoin d'allumer une quelconque lumière : la fenêtre de la pièce éclairait déjà tout. C'était rare qu'il se lève si tard.

Mais cette nuit, quelqu'un était venu lui dire qu'il pouvait se reposer. Et il aurait aimé se reposer, en effet.

Il leva ses yeux humides dont le blanc était devenu légèrement jaune. Il soupira face à son reflet. Il y a dix ans encore, il était un vieil homme plein de classe. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même : il avait perdu tous ses cheveux, et les taches de vieillesse couraient sur la peau de son crâne et de ses mains.

Il avait fêté en juin ses quatre-vingt dix sept ans. Et il avait perdu la quasi-totalité de ses dents.

Mais il avait survécu. Draco Malfoy avait survécu à tout. Il avait survécu au Blitz qui avait détruit une grande partie de l'hôpital militaire. Il avait survécu à George Weasley qui avait fait partie des trois milles soldats morts lors de la destruction du paquebot Lancastria, nouvelle apprise juste après la fin de la guerre.

Molly Weasley avait perdu trois de ses fils : George, Fred et Harry.

Bill et Ron étaient revenus mutilés. Seul Charlie avait pu revenir en bon état physique mais la guerre l'avait rendu amer et renfermé. Et Percy...Percy avait tenu le coup pour tout le monde. Mais le temps avait guéri les blessures et ils avaient survécu.

Draco Malfoy avait même survécu à son propre mariage.

Tout en y repensant, il sortit de la douche et tenta de faire les gestes du quotidien qui, à une époque, ne lui donnaient pas tant de fil à retordre.

Draco avait survécu. Et il avait avancé à travers la vie avec un seul objectif.

Il n'était jamais devenu le directeur d'un hôpital. Son père en avait été extrêmement déçu mais Draco avait décidé de rendre son poste à l'hôpital militaire permanent.

Il avait épousé Astoria Greengrass et lui avait donné un fils : Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy. Ainsi, ils avaient donné la parfaite image d'une famille heureuse.

Draco sortit de la penderie de sa chambre un costume bleu emballé dans une housse en plastique. Il eut beaucoup de mal à le sortir de sa protection mais une fois fait, il entreprit de s'habiller.

Chaque mouvement était une torture. Il dut se reposer une dizaine de minutes une fois son pantalon enfilé. Il aurait pu appeler son fils pour l'aider mais ça, il voulait le faire seul.

Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il fallait souffrir pour être beau.

La seule chose qui fonctionnait parfaitement, c'était ses mains. Elles n'avaient jamais failli. Même après le bombardement de Londres. Draco les avait usées jusqu'au bout et elles avaient toujours effectué un travail impeccable, faisant de lui un chirurgien exemplaire et renommé.

Il avait sauvé des vies. Il en avait perdu, aussi. Mais il savait qu'il avait sauvé des vies, sauvé des familles, sauvé des carrières. Et bien plus que ça encore.

Il boutonna chaque bouton de sa chemise avec dextérité sans trembler et ajusta sa cravate avec le même talent.

Il n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait été, qui pouvait porter ce costume avec emphase. La chemise baillait sur ses bras affreusement maigres. Le pantalon était trop grand sur ses jambes décharnées.

Ça ne donnait rien de plaisant. Mais Draco avait conscience de la réalité des choses.

Enfin prêt, il se décida à sortir. Il ouvrit la porte et devant lui passèrent deux enfants qui courraient.

\- Pardon grand-papy ! cria le plus petit.

\- Ronald ! Sirius ! Ne courrez pas devant la chambre de votre grand-père !

Draco sentit un sourire étirer ses vieilles lèvres.

\- Allons bon, Luna, ce sont des enfants, il faut bien qu'ils dépensent toute cette énergie.

Luna Malfoy fronça les sourcils et comme ça, Draco trouva qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère : Rose.

\- Où est Remus ? fit Draco en traînant sa carcasse vers une des chaises de la cuisine.

\- Il est sorti pour prendre le journal.

\- Ah, parfait !

Sirius et Ron revinrent en riant dans la cuisine.

\- Assis !

Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent sous le regard dur de leur mère.

\- Dis grand-Papy, pourquoi t'es habillé comme un ministre ? demanda Sirius.

\- C'est vrai, gloussa Rose, vous êtes très beau comme ça.

Draco tenta de se redresser un peu.

\- Parce que c'est un jour spécial.

\- Quel jour ? C'est quoi ?

\- On verra ça quand ton père aura amené le journal.

Et le son de la porte d'entrée ne tarda pas à arriver. Remus entra dans la cuisine et Draco ne put s'empêcher de détailler son petit-fils.

Il avait tout pris de lui : ses cheveux, son visage en pointe, sa peau diaphane et ses yeux gris. Mais son visage avait la douceur des traits de Scorpius. Remus n'avait pas cet air pincé et affligé que lui-même avait eu tout le long de sa vie.

Remus était un garçon doux… Comme son père et comme Astoria.

Doux et compréhensif.

\- Tiens, grand-père, dit-il.

Draco s'empara du journal, il n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir, le titre en couverture était suffisant. Il reposa le journal sur la table et ferma les yeux.

\- Luna, mon enfant, si vous pouviez déposer mon thé dans le patio, vous seriez un ange.

Luna parut décontenancée et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son mari. Remus haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord.

Draco se retira de la cuisine non sans avoir ébouriffé les cheveux roux de Sirius.

Une fois son arrière grand-père parti, Sirius attrapa le journal.

\- Ma… Riage. Homo…, il explosa de rire au dernier mot.

\- C'est quoi, papa ?

Remus lut par-dessus l'épaule de son fils.

\- Ça veut dire que les couples homosexuels peuvent se marier.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Ron.

\- C'est des gens qui sont pareils et qui s'aiment, répondit Sirius.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Bah, c'est comme si maman elle aimait tante Angelina et qu'elles pouvaient se marier.

Ron grimaça.

\- BEURK et ils se font des bisous après !

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Oui, pleins de bave !

Ron rigola et se tourna vers sa maman.

\- Tu aimes tante Angelina ?

\- J'apprécie ta tante, oui.

\- Tu vas te marier ?

\- Sûrement pas, fit Remus.

\- Pourquoi grand-papy il a pas lu le journal comme tous les jours ?

\- Sûrement parce que le titre était suffisant.

\- Il est content ?

Remus se leva et pris la tasse de thé que sa femme avait préparé.

\- Je crois qu'il est très heureux, en effet.

 **XxX**

Draco Malfoy avait survécu.

Il avait survécu à la persécution homosexuelle. Il avait survécu au durcissement des lois à l'encontre des homosexuels.

Il avait survécu à son propre fils, à sa brue Rose Weasley.

Il avait survécu et il s'était battu.

Pas comme Harry, pas avec des armes. Pas avec son sang. Il s'était battu avec la seule chose qu'il possédait : l'argent.

Il avait racheté le bâtiment dans lequel avait vécu Harry et en avait fait un refuge pour des jeunes qui ne savaient pas où se situer. Il avait versé presque la totalité de son héritage à la mort de son père dans la recherche contre le sida.

Il n'avait été le porte parole d'aucune organisation. Il ne s'était jamais exprimé sur son expérience. Les seules personnes qui savaient ce qu'avait été sa vie se résumaient à Ron, Hermione et Astoria.

Astoria, qui avait était douce et compréhensive. Si compréhensive qu'elle lui avait garanti qu'elle ne lui en voudrait jamais s'il tombait amoureux d'un homme. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Draco vivait délicieusement avec le souvenir plutôt que l'acte. Et le bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'accepte était amplement suffisant pour qu'il ne bafoue pas ce cadeau.

Il avait aimé Astoria, il l'avait aimée avec tout l'amour qu'il avait encore. Et il l'avait aimée encore plus parce qu'elle lui avait donné un fils.

Il n'avait jamais pu la tromper. Parce qu'il savait que malgré les mots, l'acte serait finalement terrible.

Et il y avait une autre raison.

Draco avait vu des hommes défiler, il en avait vu à son goût et il s'était pris à imaginer des choses. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait la saveur d'Harry.

Il en avait trouvé avec la même ferveur, la même envie de se battre pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer comme tout le monde. Avec la même passion et les mêmes rêves et finalement, cela lui avait suffi.

Il retrouvait Harry dans chaque victoire, chaque combat, chaque couple qui exauçait le souhait qu'ils avaient fait.

Draco avait survécu dans l'ombre. Et il avait poursuivi le rêve d'Harry. Et il aimait croire que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie.

D'un geste tremblant, il prit le vinyle entre ses doigts et le posa sur le tourne disque puis s'assit dans le fauteuil en osier et fixa le jardin de la maison de son fils.

Quand les premiers sortirent de la bouche de Jacques Brel, Draco ferma les yeux.

XxX

Sirius et Ron sautèrent de joie.

\- Papa, papa c'est là, c'est la tour Eiffel !

Remus sourit à ses enfants.

\- On y va !?

\- Plus tard, on a encore du chemin.

 **Cimetière de Montparnasse, Paris.**

Une vieille femme blonde agita la main dans leur direction et Remus entraîna sa famille. Luna tenait l'urne contre elle et elle entendit Ron murmurer « c'est un ange ».

\- Monsieur Malfoy, Madame Malfoy, je suis Fleur Delacour.

Remus lui serra la main.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Merci beaucoup !

\- Oh non, merci à vous ! Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez. Vous savez, les derniers souhaits des morts sont parfois particuliers.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Remus.

\- Venez, par ici.

Les Malfoy suivirent Fleur Delacour à travers les allées du cimetière.

\- Il n'y pas de Malfoy enterré en France.

\- Aucun, mes parents sont enterrés dans le caveau familial dans le Hampshire.

Fleur n'ajouta rien. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent et Remus fut surpris de voir les deux tombes fleuries de Lys Blanc.

\- Mon grand-père a payé pour qu'elles soient constamment fleuries, même après sa mort. Il y a deux ans, le contrat a touché à sa fin, alors j'ai payé aussi. Puis j'ai reçu une lettre du notaire disant que Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy s'engageait à payer le fleurissement des tombes.

\- Sirius, souffla Ron, y a ton nom marqué sur la tombe.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Sirius Black ?!

Remus s'agenouilla près de son fils.

\- Sirius Black était le cousin de ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Ton arrière-grand-père en avait entendu beaucoup de bien. Il aimait ce prénom. Et c'était un homme important.

\- Tu l'as connu ?

\- Malheureusement non, mais je ne pense pas que grand-père aurait menti, tu ne crois pas ?

Sirius secoua la tête.

\- Oui.

Remus se releva.

\- Peut-on y mettre l'urne ?

\- J'ai fait les démarches auprès du cimetière. Ils peuvent le faire pour demain. J'ai commandé une nouvelle pierre pour y inscrire ce que vous désirez en plus de son nom à lui.

Sur ces mots, elle pointa du pouce l'autre tombe.

Remus et Luna observèrent le nom qui y était inscrit.

 **Harry James Potter,**

 **Soldat et sauveur dévoué.**

 **1917-1939**

\- Oh, il était si jeune, fit Luna.

\- Oui.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Ron.

\- Harry était le meilleur ami de ton arrière-grand-père Ronald. Tu as vu des photos de lui, tu te souviens ?

\- Oh oui, c'était celui qui devait être le parrain de grand-mère..

\- C'est celui qu'est mort à la guerre !

Remus prit l'urne des mains de Luna.

\- Tu peux… Emmener les enfants manger une glace ?

Luna embrassa la joue de son mari.

\- Bien sûr que je peux.

XxX

Fleur et Remus avaient déposé l'urne à l'intendance et étaient à présent assis tous les deux sur un banc du cimetière.

\- Harry était l'amant de mon grand-père.

Fleur ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

\- Mon père et ma mère n'en ont jamais parlé. Mais grand-mère l'a fait à la fin de sa vie. Elle m'a dit que j'aurais bien pu ne jamais voir le jour. Mais Harry est mort. Mon grand-père s'investissait énormément pour les droits des LGBT. Alors j'aurais du m'en douter. Mais il n'a jamais montré quoi que ce soit. Et ma grand-mère était heureuse.

\- Il devait vraiment l'aimer, alors. Pour demander à être déposé dans la même tombe.

\- C'est fou de se dire qu'avant moi, mes grands-parents ont eu une vie. Qu'ils ont connu des choses que l'on ne voit plus vraiment.

\- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi mon grand-père tenait à ces tombes ?

Remus secoua la tête négativement.

\- Harry Potter lui a sauvé la vie et il en est mort. A chaque fois qu'il m'emmenait ici, il me disait : « Fleur, si tu te tiens là, c'est grâce à ce gosse. Quand tu auras son âge, pense à la chance que tu as d'être en vie ! Parce que sans lui, ni toi ni ta mère ne serait sur cette foutue planète ! ».

Elle rigola et Remus aussi.

\- J'y pense. Énormément. Ce gamin a eu le temps de lui dire qu'il voulait que son corps retourne à Paris près de Sirius Black et que Draco Malfoy devait savoir où il était. Mon grand-père a tout fait pour exaucer ses souhaits après la fin de la guerre. Il a récupéré le corps d'Harry qui avait été enterré en Normandie. Mais il a eu plus de mal à trouver Draco Malfoy. Il ne s'était pas dit que ce dernier était anglais.

\- Mon grand-père n'est jamais venu en France. Pas une seule fois.

\- Je sais, c'est mon grand-père qui a fait le voyage. C'était peut-être trop difficile.

\- Ou... Il n'avait aucune raison de venir ici.

 _Alors, sans avoir rien_ _  
Que la force d'aimer_

 **Quelque part.**

Le port était bondé.

Il passa à coté de Molly Weasley et s'attarda sur sa famille. Tout le monde était là : Ron serrait sa petite sœur Ginny qui avait succombé à une crise cardiaque. Hermione riait avec Fred et George. Rose et Scorpius se tenait la main et Draco fut heureux de les voir ainsi.

Il avait croisé ses parents qui avaient l'air de se disputer pour quelque chose de futile.

Il avait vu les cheveux rouges de Lily Potter _;_ même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue, il avait su que c'était elle et elle lui avait soufflé un « merci » du bout des lèvres.

A coté d'elle, Sirius Black et James Potter se tenaient l'un contre l'autre et se parlait à voix basse.

Il avait aperçu d'autres visages, d'autres connaissances. Jusqu'à retomber sur Astoria.

Elle s'était approchée de lui et lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue avant de le laisser poursuivre son chemin.

Draco avait suivi du regard les ponts être descendus sur la berge.

Le soleil brillait et son sourire se faisait plus grand. Il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient belles et jeunes.

Et l'homme qui sortit du bateau l'était aussi.

Harry Potter avait son uniforme militaire. Le même qu'il portait quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, son képi sous le bras.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le pousser. Personne pour empêcher sa descente. Draco courut jusqu'au pied du pond et Harry termina sa marche en face de lui.

Il n'avait jamais oublié son visage. Il n'avait jamais oublié ses lèvres ni ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais oublié ce corps.

Parce qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Harry avait changé sa vie. Harry était sa vie.

\- Raconte-moi une histoire, Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Harry… Parce que c'est vrai, maintenant.

Le sourire d'Harry était un éclat brillant. Et Draco le fit disparaître dans un baiser.

Y eut-il des acclamations, des applaudissements, des cris de joie ?

Draco aimait le croire. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça. On ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour lui.

 _Nous aurons dans nos mains_ _  
Ma mie, le monde entier_

 **FIN**

Quand on a que l'amour, Jacques Brel. 1956

* La complainte de la butte, Jean Renoir et George Van Parys 1955

* La vie en rose, Edith Piaf, Louiguy, Robert Chauvigny 1945

*Auprès de ma blonde ou le prisonnier de Hollande, André Joubert du Collet, 1704

Les trois premières musiques ont été composées après la mort d'Harry.

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit message ça fait toujours plaiz.**


End file.
